The Void and The Blade
by siiaria
Summary: TalonxKassadin. "He was unlike anybody he had ever met and it drew him in, he didn't know why or how but for some reason he couldn't just let it go."
1. Chapter 1

Talon fidgeted impatiently and let out an annoyed groan.

"Hurry up, lets start already!" He shouted and kicked the wall, hoping that someone outside the room would hear.

He had been waiting in the pre-match lobby with his team for what felt like hours. The opposing team was apparently late, and he was not the patient type. Sona, who sat on a loveseat directly in front of him jumped, startled by his sudden outburst. She looked over at him and frowned, giving him a look of sympathy. She raised her etwahl from its spot next to her and began playing a gentle and soothing tune, hoping to settle his nerves, and keep the environment calm.

Talon leaned his back against the wall and ducked his head; his hood slid down and shrouded his face in shadows. Though he would not admit it, Sona's melody was calming his nerves, although only slightly. He let out a sigh and began scanning the room. Keeping his head down, he started at the couch adjacent to Sona where Jinx was. She lay on her side with her guns held tightly against her chest. Her face rested against "Fish Bones" in an affectionate way, a slight smile was plastered on her face as snores escaped her slack mouth. Talon shook his head and his eyes made their way to the corner of the room directly across from him, settling on Garen. His sword lay on the floor beside him as he did one armed push-ups, alternating arms every few seconds and counting quietly under his breath.

"101…102…103.."

Talon couldn't help the malicious scowl that overtook his face. He quickly looked away before his rage welled up inside him, and instead turned his gaze on Shaco. The demon jester was crouched down in front of one of his Jack-in-the-Box's staring at it with wide, expectant eyes. After a few seconds the toy popped open and the he smiled in the insane way he's known for and let out a cackle. The box bounced around, shooingt small darts at him, piercing his shoulders and chest. Shaco just continued his laugh, plucking the darts from his body and repeating the process again.

Talon rolled his eyes. _This should be an interesting match…If it ever fucking starts._ His previous annoyance came back full force. Before he could make another outburst, blue rings began circling them all, and a light humming noise filled the air as they were summoned.

As they were transported to Summoner's Rift, Talon couldn't help the small grin that made its way onto his face. He was more than ready for this seeing as it had been a few weeks since any summoner's had requested him, and he was quickly growing bored with being unable to raise hell on the rift.

As their feet touched down in their bases, the announcers' voice boomed around them.

**Welcome to Summoner's Rift!**

Talon grinned again and cracked his knuckles, quickly gearing up and heading down the middle lane. He felt the telepathic link with his summoner open up.

"_Looks like we're against a Kassadin, too easy"_

Talon laughed as the summoner's voice echoed in his head, but he had to agree. He had been summoned by this particular person before, and had no worries about his capabilities.

He made it out of base quickly and leaned against his turret, twirling a dagger absentmindedly while staring towards the red side of the rift.

**Minions have spawned!**

The announcers voice boomed again and Talon raised his back off his turret and walked out a bit farther into his lane. He quickly scanned his surroundings, but all was quiet, no sign of the void walker at all. Talon huffed as the minions made their way to the center of the lane and met, clashing their weapons and firing small magical orbs. Talon narrowed his eyes and readied his arm blade, but still no sign of his opponent. He moved towards the minions, dealing killing blows on the first three with a toss of his daggers. Just when he thought he might be alone, a purple orb flew out of a nearby bush and struck him.

Talon gasped as he was hit, caught completely off guard. The orb exploded on contact and seared his skin. Talon looked over and growled at the figure floating out of the bush. Kassadin just looked at him, and though Talon could not see his face he could sense his amusement. This made Talon even angrier, and he quickly launched three daggers towards his opponent. They whirred through the air completely in sync but were effortlessly dodged. With nothing to lodge themselves into, the daggers returned to Talon, who growled again at the man before him.

"Oh my what a temper you have, assassin." Kassadin's chuckle echoed inhumanly, before he shot another orb Talons way.

Talon was ready this time and raised his blade, the orb exploded off of it but caused his body no damage. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils slowly, before resuming his assault on the enemy minions.

Kassadin's attacks were relentless, but Talon fought back with just as much fervor. Both men declined their junglers attempts at assistance vehemently, both declaring that they would take the other down by themselves.

Kassadin was intrigued by the assassin before him. He moved swiftly, though not too gracefully. His fighting style was odd, none Kassadin had ever seen from other mortals. He found himself growing more and more curious, wanting to question the man before him on where he came from to further his knowledge.

Talon took refuge by his turret for a moment and panted. Kassadin was wearing him down, sweat covered every inch of his body while Kassadin himself seemed unaffected. Talon had noticed throughout their battles Kassadin had stopped returning as many blows, and seemed to be simply dodging and observing Talons movements. He found it strange, but his thoughts were interrupted by his summoner. The summoner was concerned his absence from the rift had made him rusty, which filled Talon with rage.

"Keep your damn mouth shut, summoner. If anyone is rusty here it's you." Talon spat back, he was so angry he has spoken it aloud, not even thinking to send it telepathically. Kassadin must have heard his outburst because his laugh echoed out. Talon narrowed his eyes and glared at him, Kassadin met his angry look with one of amusement as his own summoner recalled him. Talon took the chance, and was recalled as well.

After purchasing more items Talon felt stronger, he pushed his rage away and calmed himself. He made his way back down the lane with a strong determination, one that was noticeable. The void walker was shocked at Talon's newfound aggression. He was relentless, and attacked even faster than before. Kassadin was finding it hard to react fast enough when suddenly…Talon was gone. Kassadin was puzzled momentarily and almost didn't notice his summoners frantic plead for him to return to his turret quickly. Just as he began to retreat, he froze. Talon had appeared behind him, his arm blade pressed into Kassadin's neck as Talon smirked.

"No mana..What a pity." Talon said, before digging three daggers into the taller mans back.

Kassadin was shocked, it had been awhile before he had met someone with as much skill as he possessed, if not more. Kassadin's summoner began trying to aid him in escaping, but it was futile.

"You're not getting away." With that Talon plunged his blade into Kassadin's chest. As his body fell Talon's blade slid out of his chest with a slick popping sound.

"Well played, assassin." Kassadin muttered with a small grin, just before another blade was launched into his chest, and Talon retreated.

The rest of the game went smoothly. With Talons lead he overtook Kassadin easily, and quickly secured victory for his team. As he dealt the final blows on his enemies nexus, he looked up and met Kassadin's gaze. The void walker stared at him intently, an odd look in his eyes which unnerved Talon. But he thought nothing of it, and ended the game.

The champions and summoners all joined together in the post-game lobby. All chatting and laughing; examining each other's wounds and boasting about plays that were made. Talon scowled and sat himself in the corner. He took his right glove off and winced slightly, his skin was red and angry. Kassadin's magic had affected him more than he anticipated. He sighed, he hated burns. Not because they were overly painful, but just because they were an annoyance. These burns specifically seemed to sting more than any he'd had before. He wondered if it was something unique to the voids magic, or if maybe his skin was just reacting poorly to the mistreatment.

Talon was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the dark figure that had floated over to him until he spoke.

"You were an honorable opponent. Never before have I had such difficulties against any mortal. I must train harder." At the remark Talon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can't say the same." He replied coldly, which earned a chuckle from Kassadin. Talon hissed._ Glad I'm so amusing. _He thought, returning his attention to the burn on his arm.

"That burn is unlike one you'd receive from any flame." Kassadin spoke tohim, attempting to keep a conversation with the assassin. Lowering himself slightly, Kassadin examined Talon's blistering flesh. "The void's magic is quite harsh on mortal flesh. It will only get progressively worse. Before long it will feel as if your arm has been set ablaze, burning from the inside out." Kassadin spoke calmly, and surely. This only annoyed Talon even more.

"Thanks for the information, creature, but I think I can handle it." Kassadin seemed momentarily stunned by Talons venomous tone, but quickly shook it off, deciding he'd save his questioning for another time. He stood, and dropped a small vial onto the floor next to the assassin.

"Drink that if you wish. It will combat the effects of my magic." Kassadin spoke while turning, and floating gracefully out of the lobby. Talon watched him leave, his annoyed scowl never leaving his features. _As if I need any of his strange potions._ Talon thought as he slid his glove back onto his arm, wincing. He stood and turned to leave the room before sighing, and returning to retrieve the vial that the void walker had left. _Just in case.._ Talon muttered inwardly, before leaving the institute to return to his mansion.

* * *

Talons eyes snapped open suddenly. A sound had startled him from his sleep, and he quickly identified it to be the sound of his window being opened. Moving subtly to give no sign that he was awake, Talon reached a hand under his pillow and gripped the hilt of the blade concealed there.

Talon sensed a figure moving towards his bed and he readied himself, just as the figure was behind him he spun out of his bed, swinging the blade at the figure but he was cut short by a searing pain that wracked his body. Talon involuntarily dropped his blade and let out a groan. He grimaced and panted heavily, the fierce pain coursing through him was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt as if his skin had been peeled away and his exposed muscle then covered in an acidic substance. He couldn't think straight, and without meaning to he fell against the figure before him opening his eyes just enough to see pale blue flesh, before all went black.

Kassadin sighed, his arms keeping the now unconscious Talon from hitting the floor.

"I knew you would not listen." Kassadin spoke quietly, lifting Talon gingerly back onto his bed. He examined him and frowned, the parts of Talon's skin that was visible from beneath his night clothes were angry, red, and swollen. _Worse than I had thought._ He noted, feeling guilty for the pain he inflicted on the assassin, though he wasn't sure why he felt that way.

Kassadin reached up and removed his headgear and sat it next to the window he previously climbed through. Reaching into a concealed pocket in his kilt he removed a small container and moved back over to Talon's bed, setting it down. Carefully, he began undoing the buttons on Talons shirt, revealing his torso. It was a dark red color and cracks of varying sizes had formed on his flesh where blood mixed with a faint purple substance oozed out.

Kassadin made a soft _Tsk_ noise with his tongue. _He must have had an open wound before our battle._ He sighed inwardly, his eyes trailing slowly over the unconscious mans mutilated torso. _That is the only explanation for it getting into his bloodstream. _Kassadin's frown deepened. He had no idea one could become infected in such a way, but staring at the oozing lacerations covering Talon's body..That was the only explanation.

Slowly picking up the small vial Talon had carelessly throw onto his desk, Kassadin pulled the lid off of it with one hand, and attempted to work the assassins mouth open with the other. He furrowed his brow when the still unconscious Talon groaned and turns his head, seemingly tightening his jaw muscles. He noticed that though he was inert, every muscle in Talons body had tensed up from the pain.

The Void Walker sympathized with him, recalling the excruciating pain he endured when he let the void into his body. He knew Talon was feeling only a small fraction of that, but it was enough. Gently, Kassadin stroked the sides of the other mans face, his fingers moving slowly; but carefully. He started at his temple and kneaded deliberately in small, slow circles. His fingers continued their path downward, caressing the slight scratches and scars that showed up on his skin. He stopped at his lips, his index finger tracing them carefully. He was lost in thought.

Kassadin blinked his eyes and pulled his hand away quickly, shaking his head. Confusion washed over him. _What are these feelings? So human..So..Familiar. _He felt strange admitting it but he couldn't deny the unmistakable affection he felt for the man sprawled out before him, and the sudden urge he had to show it.

He shook his head, as if to shake away his thoughts and placed a hand on Talons face again. He gently coaxed his mouth open and this time, it seemed it had worked. He tilted the vial into his mouth, pouring it down his throat. Tossing the vial away, he rubbed Talons throat to assure that the substance was swallowed. The assassin coughed and groaned again, but seemed to stay unconscious.

Kassadin picked up the container he sat on the bed previously and opened it. Scooping some of the substance onto his fingers, he gently began applying it generously onto the gashes on Talons torso.

Talon could feel someones hand on him, wherever the hand touched burned viciously before calming down, as if the touch of the persons hand was soothing it. He tried to open his eyes countless times, but found he was only able to crack them slightly, not enough to see who the person standing over him was. He felt so drained, as if all energy and motivation had been sucked out of him. He tried to remember what had happened, vaguely recalling waking up to a strange sound then all he remembered was an excruciating pain..and then nothing. Talon attempted to raise one of his arms, only for it to be pressed back down.

"Rest, assassin." The voice seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it to any face. He decided it wasn't important now and instead let sleep draw him in. "I'm sorry.." Talon heard the words, thought barely. He wasn't even sure they were actually uttered. Unable to think about the situation anymore, he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kassadin couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips as he gazed down at the sleeping assassin. He saw him shiver slightly, so he lifted the blankets from the bed and pulled them over his body, careful not to drag it across his wounds. He turned back to the window, and just as he was about to leave he took one last glance at the sleeping form behind him and found that he couldn't. Talon looked so vulnerable, and in his weakened state Kassadin knew if anything were to happen he couldn't defend himself. Sighing, he decided to stay. He lowered his feet to the floor, seeing no reason to continue his floating. He stepped up onto the windowsill and sat down, staring out at the moon for a short time, he couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered back into the bedroom and landed on Talons face.

_He looks so peaceful. _Kassadin thought as he examined his features. His normal solemn expression was gone, replaced by one that looked almost childlike. He wondered what had happened to him, recalling the abundance of older scars that he noticed littering his torso. He knew that Talon was young, though exactly how young was a mystery to him. Kassadin sensed he had been through much, much more than any average person of the same age. Sitting there in the darkness he found himself wanting to know more about the mysterious assassin. He wanted to know what had turned him so cold, and why he fought with such a determined vigor. He was unlike anybody he had ever met and it drew him in, he didn't know why or how but for some reason he couldn't just let it go. He needed to know.

Talon blinked slowly, the sun spilling in from the window burned his eyes and made them water. His head felt heavy, as if he'd slept for days. Raising a hand to his forehead he sighed. _Something is off.._ He thought, then as if on cue he heard a slight rustling noise coming from below his window. He glanced over and was startled to see a man curled up on the floor, obviously asleep. _What the…wait..is that Kassadin? _Talon set up more in his bed, staring at the mans face. It was obviously Kassadin, if the blue skin wasn't enough; his armor was also laid out next to him. _He looks almost..normal. _Talon didn't know what he expected to be underneath the void walkers mask. He thought his face would be horribly disfigured and grotesque, or maybe the mask didn't come off at all. But never would he have thought this was him. His appearance aside, Talon wondered why he was here.

Talon shook his head, and after getting over his initial shock he tried to stand. Bad idea. Pain coursed through his body again and memories from the night before came back to him as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Talon groaned, his face contorted in pain.

The noise had awoken Kassadin, and his eyes widened slightly as he hurried over to help Talon.

"What are you doing? You are severely injured, assassin. You risk reopening your wounds..You should not be out of bed." Kassadin scolded Talon, sounding almost stern, as he picked him up effortlessly and sat him back onto his bed.

"What? Wait..Why are you even here? How did you get in my house?" Talon spoke through gritted teeth, trying his best to sound as angry as he felt.

"You did not listen to me. Void magic infected you. You would have died had I not snuck in here to administer the elixir." Kassadin reached a hand up, and pushed his hair from his face. "Although, your ill-mannered attitude suggests that maybe I should have kept my distance."

Talon just stared at him. _H-he saved my life.. _He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He never was good at thanking people. Kassadin seemed to sense this, and held up a hand.

"I am not worried about thanks. But I have a request." Kassadin floated around Talons bed, and sat on the side opposite of him.

Talon narrows his eyes, afraid of what this mans request could possibly be. After a long pause, Talon sighed.

"Alright…What's your request?"

...

_First chapter! Definitely a work in progress..Was initially supposed to be a oneshot but these two are just too great of a pairing!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kassadin stared at Talon. "I want to know." He said simply. Talon nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised. When Kassadin said nothing more, the assassin grew irritated.

"Okay…You want to know what exactly?" Talon raised himself into a sitting position and winced slightly before leaning his back against his pillows.

Kassadins yellow eyes seemed to light up with curiosity. "You. It has been long since any creature has defeated me, no mortal came close before thatday on the rift. So I must know, how were you taught? You fight with a determination I have never seen."

Talon couldn't keep his laugh from escaping. "You must be put against unskilled opponents." He leaned his head against the wall, laughing again. "But to answer you, I taught myself." He stated and craned his neck, examining his torso and scowling. _Those should make for interesting scars. _His thoughts were interrupted by the man next to him, who finally spoke.

"Fascinating. You must have had sparring partners when you were a child?" Kassadin had shifted positions, one leg pulled up onto the bed and bent at the knee.

Talon shook his head, his curiosity was annoying. "No. No sparring partners. I was alone, and I was a thief. It was either learn to fight or die." Talon rolled his shoulders before turning to look at Kassadin, his expression was cold. "My past isn't really any of your business, though."

Kassadin nodded. He wanted to pry more information out of the assassin, but he held his tongue.

A silence fell over the pair, and Talon had begun to grow uncomfortable by the void walkers presence. He wondered why he was still here, and what purpose he had behind questioning him. He was uneasy knowing that his adoptive sisters were out on a mission and that they were alone in this mansion. In his weakened state he knew if this man so chose, he could end his life. Talon ducked his head slightly, letting his hair shroud his eyes as he observed the man next to him. Kassadin was looking around the room, his eyes scanning the various blades that hung on the walls and the ones that were thrown carelessly into corners and on chairs.

Kassadin spoke as he looked around. "You may question me as well, if you wish." His voice was blank, giving nothing away as to what he was thinking.

"Alright, I have just one. Why are you still here?" Talon let his irritation show, and at hearing this Kassadin turned to face him.

"I am in-directly offering my assistance to you, assassin. You are alone here. I am sure you have many enemies wishing to kill you and this is the perfect opportunity for them to do so." He said matter-of-factly, still staring at Talon.

"What's to say you won't kill me yourself?" Talon asked, returning Kassadin's serious look with his own cold one.

"I haven't a reason to kill you." He replied, and then a smirk formed on his lips. "Besides, I wish to fight you again one day. I do not lose twice." Kassadin leaned against one of the posts at the end of Talon's bed, and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

He seemed to be telling the truth but even so, Talon's nerves were not settled. He hated to admit it but Kassadin was right, he wouldn't be able to fend off would-be attackers. Sighing heavily, he nodded. "Fine. You can stay in the guest room, just until I regain my strength." He stopped for a moment, before continuing. "and don't touch my shit."

Kassadin laughed suddenly, which caused Talon to scowl. "Very well assassin, your possessions shall remain untouched. But I will not be staying in the guest room."

Talon was momentarily confused, and then a feeling of horror came over him when he figured out what the void walker meant. "No. No, absolutely not." He shook his head furiously. Talon's reaction only made Kassadin laugh once more.

"You are in no position to argue with me. Besides.." He leaned closer to Talon, his breath warm on his face. "If I was able to sneak in here so easily, surely someone else could." He whispered, in a quietly mocking tone.

Talon growled and Kassadin laughed again, which only pissed Talon off more. He sat up slowly and swung his legs off of the bed, standing was a challenge but after a few moments he was able to pull himself up with use of the nearby wall. Kassadin had walked over to him, and motioned for him to toss his arm around his shoulders to which Talon shook his head.

"I can walk on my own." He spat. But after taking a few steps Kassadin had to hold an arm out to keep him from collapsing. Kassadin huffed and grabbed Talons arm, he was about to drape it over his shoulders but realized that his height might make the position more painful for the assassin than helpful. He instead bent down and lifted Talon into his arm.

"The fuck are you doing? Put me down!" Talon struggled against him, but Kassadin tightened his grip.

"You did not complain last time I carried you."

"That was different!" Talon snapped and tried again to escape his grip, but found it to be futile. Talon sighed heavily and shook his head. "Fine just..I need to shower. Down the hall, third door. I can do the rest myself." He spoke quietly, feeling defeated. Kassadin didn't say a word as he started to walk out of the room. _This is so humiliating. _Talon thought to himself. He hating the feeling of helplessness he had, and having to rely on somebody else to do simple things.

Kassadin nudged the door open with his foot and walked inside. He sat Talon down carefully next to the sink, and backed away. "You should bewarned, if you fall I will feel obligated to charge in and help you." Talon looked at him, horrified. Kassadin just laughed and left the room.

_How infuriating. _Talon seethed, and stepped over to the shower, turning the knobs. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He braced himself against the wall and hissed as the water came down against his chest. It burned, but Talon quickly found himself relaxing. He reached over and grabbed a cloth hanging from the shower wall and began gently wiping away the flecks of dried blood and medicine that covered his torso. _They don't look as bad as they feel. _Talon mused before turning around. He tilted his head back slightly, letting the water wash over his face and down his back. Though the shower relaxed him significantly, he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had due to his current houseguest. _He acts strange.._ Talon thought, reviewing the things Kassadin had done and said since arriving. _He seems..Concerned? _Talon wasn't used to people worrying over him, but he didn't know how else to explain it.

Sighing, he turned the shower off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel he noticed that fresh clothes had been sat on the counter for him, along with bandages. Talon wrapped the towel around his waist and shook his head. _What a strange man._

_**Listened to cheesy love songs while writing this…I want to get into the cute fluff already. ;^; _

_But anyway, I hope you enjoy! This chapter was a bit shorter than I would have liked..But the next should make up for it. :3_


End file.
